


I Wish That Every Kiss Was Never Ending (Wouldn't That Be Nice?)

by twoorangecookies



Series: After This Life I'll Find You In The Next [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: "How she loved to be reminded that the Pamela Lillian Isley fell in love with her, Harleen Francis Quinzel. It had taken a life time it felt like at the time, but they figured their shit out in the long run, and she got her beautiful, stunning girl."One in a collection of Harlivy one-shots (maybe more) inspired by songs I listen to. Will range from any type of canon/universe/style/genre that feels right for the piece.





	I Wish That Every Kiss Was Never Ending (Wouldn't That Be Nice?)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post these all as separate pieces of a series instead of multiple chapters of the same work. The series is named for Finding You by Kesha, because it feels fitting. Also, in case I haven't mentioned this before, this is my foray back into writing which I haven't done in a few years now. I also don't have anyone proofing these. So I'm sorry if anything is wrong or off, I'm just not up to par like I was yet.

_"wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_   
_in the morning when the day is new?_   
_and after having spent the day together_   
_hold each other close the whole night through"_

_(Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys)_

 

* * *

 

 

With a deep breath Harleen stepped into what felt like the thousandth house that day (and they had done this 5 different days already) and she gave a halfhearted glance around. For the first time though, she got slight chills against her skin. She could feel the goosebumps cropping up and her brows furrowed together while she looked around again with more attention. The front room wasn't grand, but it had charm. To the right was a small windowed room that was currently set up to be a formal sitting room. Immediately she could see it as a tiny reading room – maybe with bookshelves along the wall. Her gaze swept left across the double door opening that lead into the rest of the house and over to the left wall. A staircase ran up it and curved into an opened area of the second floor, with a railing running across that matched the staircase. A deep, cherry wood that looked old, but well kept. The wooden staircase had deep red carpeting running down it, and as Harley stared at the staircase – truly a beautiful focal point – she found herself envisioning a young, redheaded girl in a beautiful green gown, standing at the top of the stairs with nervous jitters as she awaited her prom date...

 

“-just stunning, don't you think?”

 

It took a moment, but the young girl faded away and Harley realized her house-hunting partner and partner in life, Pamela, was still going on something about 'curb appeal' and 'lovely willow tree, and all of those flowers!' And she realized she hadn't heard much else. She gave a slow nod. “Great, honey,” she added on. She was back to thinking about her little dream state. Who was that girl she had seen?

 

“Harley, are you quite alright?”

 

After literally shaking herself out of it, she looked up into the beautiful green eyes of her Pamela, and she gave her a true smile. “It's beautiful,” she said softly. Pamela took that moment to finally take in the entrance of the home. She nodded and had a gentle smile of her own on her lips. She tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear.

 

“Though I would turn this sitting room into a reading room,” she said with a wave of her hand. That made Harley chuckle. “What? You're surprised?” She pulled Harley's hand into the crook of her arm. “Let's keep exploring. We only have so long by ourselves before Beverly comes in to try and sell us on it.”

 

“Downstairs first,” Harley said with a decisive nod. “Then we can come back and go up those stairs.” She must have said it with some look in her eye, because Pam was staring at her and smiling.

 

“If only I had known five years ago that the way to woo you is offer a charming staircase...”

 

“You woulda had me,” she replied. “You really did have me then, though, you just didn't know it.”

 

Pamela hummed. “It only took me three more years to figure out.”

 

They had walked through the open doorway and passed a door to the garage, and a small half bath, before landing in the kitchen. Harley took it in while replying to her love, “At least you finally did.”

 

The conversation lulled there. They separated and looked around. The kitchen had clearly been remodeled lately, as it had most of the modern designs happening in it. There was a giant kitchen island with granite counter top, matching counter tops along the walls with beautifully painted doors above and below, a big sink in the island, plus new and updated appliances.

 

“Can you imagine cooking here?” Harley asked in an awed whisper while her palm glided the cool granite.

 

“I should,” Pam replied, inspecting the cabinets' hardware, “I do all the cooking.”

 

A smirk on her lips, Harley settled into one of the padded stools against the far side of the island. Why she had decided on heeled boots to walk around in all day was not a question she could answer. She fixed one of her twin ponytails. “But do we really want the alternative, Pam-a-boo? After last time?”

 

“No.” The redhead stood straight and crossed her arms to stare at her favorite blonde, matching smirk on her lips. “I'm not fond of food poisoning.”

 

“But you're fond'a me!” Harley jumped up, arms spread.

 

“Usually,” was the dry response, before, “Let's see the dining room.”

 

The two admired the casual eat-in space in the kitchen, lined with windows to the beautiful trees and private yard, before leaving the kitchen. They looked around the formal dining room with its beautiful fixtures and crown molding (the latter of which was throughout the old house). From there they moved on to the large back porch which was screened in, while down the steps a patio had been lain. Pamela spent far too long walking the yard, around the fence that ran all around it, and bending to admire the two gardens that lay in the sun. One was filled with stunning flowers while the other grew vegetables. Harley was sure she'd lose her girl there forever if she didn't do something, so after awhile she went over and tugged her arm.

 

“Okay, Pammy, say goodbye to the pretty toe-may-to, we gots house to see.” Pamela let out a whine before letting herself be pulled away, and the two headed back inside. Once there they found another, much less formal and slightly larger, sitting room. There was also another staircase tucked close against the kitchen. “Oh no! Nuh uh!” Harley steered Pam away from it. “We are usin' the nice stairs!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Pam relented. She chuckled and took Harley's hand. “For all your ripped jeans, faded tees, tattoos and adorable nose ring; you certainly like the finer things, hmm?”

 

Harley pretended to offended and scoffed. “Firs' of all! My nose ring?” She pointed at it. “Not adorable. It's bad ass! Second of all...” Her face scrunched because for a moment she forgot her point. Then it came back to her. “Of course I like the finer things, I like you, don't I?” She puffed out her chest. Pamela laughed. And then she held Harley's cheek and kissed her forehead.

 

“Charmer. It's no wonder I fell madly for you.” Her hand slid down Harley's face and arm and she took the girl's hand. “Come on you.”

 

Letting herself be led, Harley couldn't wipe the happy grin from her lips. How she loved to be reminded that  _the_  Pamela Lillian Isley fell in love with her, Harleen Francis Quinzel. It had taken a life time it felt like at the time, but they figured their shit out in the long run, and she got her beautiful, stunning girl. She remembered, daily, the ache and longing she had felt all those years that they had been just friends, and it helped to remind her to treasure Pamela every day. To treasure her life and what she had, because it could have gone differently. In some other life, in some other universe, it could all be so different. Harley liked to try and ground her psychiatry patients to the here and now, and she did the same herself as often as she could remember. She didn't like to be a hypocrite. Especially not now. Because her here and now?

 

“Okay, Harleen Francis Quinzel...are you ready?” Pamela had put on her most seductive tone and was sweeping her hand against the banister and waving her arms as though she were a presenter on The Price Is Right.

 

Her here and now were fucking fabulous.

 

She giggled and shook her head at the other woman's antics, but she stepped forward and began to ascend them, hand sliding up the railing. “It's like I'm in a movie,” she gasped. In reality, the staircase wasn't that grand, but to Harley it was. Pamela followed after her quickly, and soon they were on the second floor landing. They both looked down at the room below before turning to see the second floor. The landing opened to a living/family space, and it looked fun and cozy. Harley pictured a worn in couch tucked against the wall, where she and Pamela curled up to watch a movie. On the floor was that same young girl, and beside her a younger blonde boy playing with toy cars.

 

“Harls?”

 

“Mmmwha?” She turned away from the scene and looked at Pam.

 

“Should we explore the bedrooms?”

 

“Yes!” She jumped and marched on, passing a full bath on the right and stopped at the next door. “After you my lady,” she bowed slightly. Pamela walked past with a smile and a shake of the head. It was a decent size bedroom with two windows. Across the hall was an identical bedroom. They nodded and moved on down the hall. On the left was a laundry room, beside it the second staircase, and on the right a linen closet. Then at the end of the hallway was the master bedroom. A single door opened to a large bedroom, bigger than either had slept in before but not disgustingly massive, and they walked around it. It had a few windows, which Pam liked, and on the left were two walk in closets. Again, they weren't huge, but they were a good size. Across the room was the door into the bathroom, and while it wasn't what Harley loved seeing on HGTV, she knew it could work for them. Two sinks, two mirrors, plenty of cabinet space and drawers. There was a stand alone shower, as well as a large tub – both big enough for two people she noted – and enough space to get around each other in the morning.

 

Once they'd seen enough, they walked hand-in-hand back through the bedroom and down the hall in silence. Harley was busy hearing the shouts of children from room to room, and what sounded an awful lot like herself shouting at them to calm down. The things she had been seeing unnerved her a little, but it also made her felt a certain kind of peace. Like she would be okay with something like that. Like if that was what was in store for her then everything finally had meaning. She would even like it. There was a faraway smile on her lips as they headed down the stairs, and she realized Pamela was staring.

 

“Where do you keep going, Peanut?” She ran her fingers through the strands of one of Harley's pigtails.

 

“Ah, nowhere important,” Harley lied.

 

“Mmhmm,” Pam hummed in that way she did, like she knew something.

 

“Soooo whattya think?” She threw her arms out in the space of the front foyer and spun around. “Cuz I like it, Sweet Buns.”

 

Pamela stepped over to her and looked around as well. “I like it, too...but is it too much space for us? The two of us in this big house?”

 

“Ehh, I'd call it a medium house,” Harley replied. Then she set her hands on her hips. “But I think it could be perfect...you know, in case we have friends that need somewhere to stay or somethin'...” She hoped Pam wasn't catching on to her thinking, because she 100% was not thinking about friends coming over to use those rooms.

 

“Well...I-”

 

The door opened and their agent Beverly walked through. She looked like she was tired of waiting, but she had a fake smile painted on her lips. “So! What do we think?”

 

Harley and Pamela glanced at one another in silent conversation for several beats, and they came to one conclusion.

 

“We'd like to make an offer,” Pam said for them.

 

“Are-are you sure?” Beverly asked, that smile slipping. “We could look at some other houses. Bigger houses? Why, with Ms. Isley's-”

 

“You heard her!” Harley shot in. “We don't wanna look at bigger houses. We like this one.” Why did people like that always have to try and talk about Pam's money? Pam hated it and it embarrassed her, and Harley did not stand for that.

 

“Of-of course!” Beverly nodded quickly and opened her binder to find the correct information. She pulled out her phone. “This may take awhile. I can call you when I know anything.”

 

“Thank you,” Pamela said kindly. “We appreciate all you have done. We'll be in touch.” She took hold of Harley's hand and led the way outside and to her red convertible. “Let's not worry about the answer. We'll only make ourselves sick.”

 

“Sooo....pretend it's not happening?” Harley suggested.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay!” She hopped over the side of the car and settled in the passenger seat. “In that case, let's get burgers!”

 

* * *

 

It took a week of negotiating before their offer was accepted. It took longer after that before they could close. They had their new keys in their hand the day before their official Moving Day, and they didn't care how empty it would be, they wanted to go see Their House.

 

It was just before sunset when they got there and they argued over who got to use their key first. Harley won, because Pamela always gave in to her (as though the house itself wasn't proof of that). They knew the electricity was off so they wanted to get in and see things as soon as possible, so when Harley was slow getting her key in the door Pamela couldn't help but rush her.

 

“This is too much pressure!” Harley shrieked and jumped back, almost knocking Pam out of the way. She clenched her fists at her side. “You do it then!”

 

Pamela soon opened the door and let Harley in first, and the two walked through the front door and looked around again. Even without furniture and decoration it was as beautiful as the first time they saw it. With excited shrieks they ran all over the place to check everything out again, and their laughter and joy bounced off the empty walls and made the place hum. Their daylight was dimming but they didn't care. They shouted to one another from different rooms and danced together when in the same ones, and the house almost radiated happiness with them inside of it. They finally came to a stop on the second floor landing and looked out the window above the front door, and they gazed at the beautiful sky and their view from  _their_  house.

 

Pam let out a happy sigh. “Maybe I'll set up a chair right here.”

 

“Anything you want, Pam-a-love.”

 

The sound seemed to be coming from lower than her shoulder. With a frown Pamela looked over and when she did she found Harley on the floor, on one knee, black box in hand. In that box was a glittering ring that Harley had spent ages searching for, because it had to be perfect. It just had to be. Pamela gasped.

 

“Pamela,” Harley began. She hadn't rehearsed anything so she wasn't sure what she was going to say. (Lies, she practiced a thousand different ways to ask it.) She watched the way the dwindling light played against Pamela's face, lighting it in the most unbelievable way, and she sighed happily. Her nerves were gone in an instant. “God, you're beautiful....and...it took us so long to get here. Some days I thought maybe we wouldn't make it, but most days...most days I knew. I just  _knew_  we would. We had to, because you're my best friend, and I love you more than anything in the world...” She could feel her eyes starting to well up, so she smiled big despite them. “I can see us making a life here. I can see us raising a family, and our kids...they're  _gorgeous_...our life will be gorgeous. But first, before any of that, I gotta ask; will you marry me?”

* * *

_"maybe if we think, and wish, and hope, and pray, it might come true_   
_baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do_   
_we could be married_   
_and then we'd be happy"_

 


End file.
